


Christmases of tapes and teddy bears

by bandamonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, M/M, MCR, frank iero - Freeform, frarard, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandamonster/pseuds/bandamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Gerard Way has found the perfect present for his best friend Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmases of tapes and teddy bears

Gerard jumped playfully down his front porch steps, cradling the small present wrapped in colorful construction paper taken from his second grade classroom. Bouncing through the snow in his front yard, only stopping to look both ways before crossing the street, he ran straight to the park across from his house. Gerard could already see the silhouette of his best friend Frankie sitting on the swing. Hearing the loud, clumsy footsteps of his friend, Frankie’s head shot up, he crammed the present he was holding into his pocket, jumped off the swing and into Gerard’s arms.  
“Wait a second, Frankie, come here,” Gerard took hold of Frankie’s small wrist and pulled him up sharply, before running over toward the tall playground. He clambered up the ladder with Frankie close behind, stopping for a second at the little platform, before hauling himself up on top of the slide and climbing on top of the playground’s roof.  
“Gee!” Frankie called, poking his head up through the gap between the roof and the slide. Gerard reached down and pulled Frankie up toward him, sitting Frankie down beside him.  
“ Gee, why are we up here? We could fall and..and...and..”  
“Shhh, Gerard said, holding on to Frankie, “I won’t let you fall, I just wanted to see the lights.” He pointed to the row of houses across from them. The christmas lights sparkled in the early evening sky, strings of rainbow colors danced together, synchronized to catchy Christmas tunes while little inflatable snowmen and santas swayed in the cold, December wind. Little Frankie’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open in amazement. The beautiful sight before him made him squeal and hug his friend even closer.  
“Look...Gee look they’re dancing!” Frank giggled and motioned over to the inflatable animals stationed under a group of pine trees. He nodded and looked over at Frankie, who was practically bouncing on the little roof, making mad gestures over toward light groups, ornaments and other decorations. Gerard reached over and grabbed the messily wrapped present from behind him.  
“Frankie, I have to tell you something, but you have to open this first.” Frank gave Gerard a confused look before taking notice of the small present, making a small noise of appreciation and then making grabby hands while mumbling “gimmie gimmie.” Gerard giggled and handed over the little present, which Frank tore open instantly. A small, stuffed bear looked back up at him with soft eyes. A felt heart was stitched over the left side of the bear, and “F+G” was written with a marker in Gerard’s choppy handwriting. Frank stared in awe at his bear, before throwing his little arms around Gerard’s neck.  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyou Gee! He’s perfect! I’m going to name him Geebear, just like you.”  
“Well, Frankie here’s the thing. I’m moving in a few days. Mommy said we’re moving far away and I won’t be able to see you every day. I made you the teddy bear so that now you don’t need to hug me when I’m gone, you can hug the teddy and it will remind you of me.”  
Frankie’s little eyes started welling up, “But...but...but...Gee No!” Frankie threw his arms back around Gerard and started sobbing into his shoulder.  
“No no Frankie, please don’t cry,” Gerard whispered, already feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes, “We’ll come back to visit for holidays so we can still see each other.”  
“You promise?” Frankie whispered.  
“I promise.”  
“ “Pinky promise?” Frankie said, sitting up and staring at Gerard with wide, teary hazel eyes. Gerard hooked his small finger around Frankie’s.  
“Pinky promise.”  
Frank’s mother stepped outside her door and called out for him, both the young boys turned their heads toward Mrs.Iero who, by the looks of it, was not pleased with Frankie being out this late. Gerard helped Frankie off the roof and held his hand as the walked across the road to their neighboring houses.  
“Gee, wait,” Frankie sniffled, and pulled a cassette case out of his pocket, “I found this at my uncle’s house and took it, because I thought you might like it." Gerard carefully took the case in his small hands. There was a scary looking skeleton on it under bright lettering.  
“I-I-I-Ron Ma-yee-don? It’s so cool Frankie! I love it! I’ll listen to it every day!” Gerard hugged the tape to his chest. Mrs. Iero called out again, sounding a little more frustrated than before. Frank looked down, and then threw his arms around Gerard.  
“Gee, please don’t forget me!” He cried, his little body shaking with sobs again.  
“Frankie I could never forget you, you’re my best friend in the entire world.”  
“I love you Gee,” Frankie whispered, looking up at Gerard from beneath his falling hat. Gerard giggled and fixed his hat.  
“I love you too.” 

 

*******************************************************************************  
Frank waited patiently at the airport, almost falling asleep a few times and dropping the flowers he brought. It was midnight, and Frank was pretty much the only one at the airport, save for the few business snobs that looked down at his chucks and Sex Pistols shirt with disgust and turned away on their heel, prissy little noses held high, and that one guy in the floral shirt who must have missed the last plane to somewhere tropical and looked as if he wanted to cut a bitch. Frank took out a sharpie and started coloring on the whites of his chucks until he noticed people starting to file in. Capping the pen he stood up and searched the crowd, heart racing. Just then he saw one, very out of place looking man with jet black hair and smudged eyeliner walk in tiredly and make is way over to the luggage cart. A grin broke out on Frank’s face as he sprinted through the crowed and launched himself onto the guy. Turning around he was met with a matching grin, and Gerard looped his arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him in. Frank slapped Gerard in the chest with the flowers and grabbed his beaten up suitcase from the cart.  
“That’s all?” Frank said, holding up the suitcase.  
“Not much to move, and your apartment’s not that big,” Gerard yawned and took his suitcase from Frank. They made their way out to Frank’s car and put Gerard’s things in the trunk. As Gerard climbed into the passenger seat, he noticed something on the dashboard. A small, worn teddy bear with a heart on it’s left side. Written in barely legible printing was ‘F+G’ in dark blue felt marker. He took the bear in his hands, the worn fabric scratching his palm. Frank opened the car door and smiled at Gerard.  
“You kept it?” Gerard laughed, placing the bear back on the dashboard.  
“Of course I did Gee,” Frank shook his head and started the car.  
“OH! one more thing.” Gerard gasped out and reached into his pocket, pulling out an old Iron Maiden tape and putting it in the out dated cassette player Frank’s old car had. Frank broke out into a smile and leaned over to kiss Gerard. They smiled at each other for a second before Frank broke the silence.  
“Welcome Home, Gee.”


End file.
